leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cut (move)
---- Cut (Japanese: Cut) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was HM01 until Generation VII. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, it was the signature move of . Effect In battle Cut inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Cut can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining two extra appeal points if the move was used during the prior turn. Outside of battle Generations I to III A Pokémon using Cut can remove a certain type of tree, which acts as an obstacle between the player and their destination. It can also be used to cut tall grass. In , a Pokémon with can cut a larger area of tall grass around the user. Generations IV to VI Cut no longer removes tall grass. In Generation VI, the small trees from previous games are replaced with thorn-covered bushes (as described when checking said shrubbery). Generation VII Cut is no longer a field move. Small trees do not appear in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, small trees can be cut down with the Secret Technique Chop Down instead. Description |A Normal-type attack. Also used for cutting small bushes to open new paths.}} |Cuts using claws, scythes, etc.}} |Cuts the foe with sharp scythes, claws, etc. Attacks the foe with sharp blades or claws. }} |A basic attack. It can be used to cut down thin trees and grass.}} |Cuts the target with sharp scythes, claws, etc.}} |The foe is cut with a scythe or a claw. It can also be used to cut down thin trees.}} |The foe is cut with a scythe or claw.}} |The target is cut with a scythe or a claw. It can also be used to cut down thin trees.}} |The target is cut with a scythe or claw. This can also be used to cut down thin trees.}} |The target is cut with a scythe or claw.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} By HM |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔}} |✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |✔|form=White Kyurem}} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Cut had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Cut had a power of 12, an energy gain of 10%, and a duration of 1.13 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Cut had a power of 10 and a duration of 1 second. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Damages all foes around the user.}} |Inflicts damage on all enemies within a 1-tile range.}} | }} |It damages nearby enemies.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Tree Tall grass Trivia * In Generation I, if the player saves and exits the game standing on a previously cut tree, once the game is continued, the player will be standing on the tree that was previously cut. The same can be done with Pikachu in . In Celadon Gym in Yellow, the same effect can also happen with Pikachu after certain battles. * Cut is not required to complete Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, or , or their remakes. * The Japanese name of Cut, いあいぎり Iai Cut, refers to , a . Specifically, it refers to the technique of drawing a blade from its , cutting down the opponent, then re-sheathing the blade. * Cut was the first HM move featured in the . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=居合斬 斬擊 |zh_cmn=居合斬 / 居合斩 一字斬 / 一字斩 |da=Hugge Skær |fi=Leikkuu |fr=Coupe |de=Zerschneider |el=Κόψιμο Kópsiso |id=Potong |it=Taglio |ko=풀베기 |nl=Snijd Hakken Snijden |pl=Cięcie Atak Cięć Tnący Atak |pt_br=Cortar (games, early anime, XY100-XY106, XY119-present, TCG, manga) Corte (XY097, XY115-XY118) |pt_eu=Ataque Cortante (PC) Corte Cortar |sr=Seča |es_la=Corte Corta (AG174) |es_eu=Corte |sv=Skärattack Hugga |tr=Kesme |vi=Cắt |ru=Порез Porez }} Category:HM moves appearing in all generations Category:Moves that can jam Category:Signature moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Zerschneider es:Corte fr:Coupe it:Taglio ja:いあいぎり zh:居合斩（招式）